With the progress of technology, various electronic equipments become indispensable tools in our daily life. The power converter functions to convert the commercial AC power into DC power to be utilized by the electronic equipments. For example, the adapter of a notebook, or the charger of a cellphone or a digital camera, is a kind of power converter.
The power converter includes a plug for plugging into a socket to receive the commercial power. Since the international business is well developed and the leisure life quality is much valued nowadays, people frequently and frequently go abroad for business or travel, and usually carry the portable electronic products, such as notebooks, cellphones and digital cameras, when they go abroad. However, there are various kinds of socket standards in the world, so the power converter is usually connected with a connector having different forms of conductive terminals to adapt to different socket standards.
Most power converters are wall-mounted power converters, whose plug is protruded from the main body of the power converter. Since the main body of the power converter has certain volume, when the power converter is plugged into a wall socket or a socket of an extension cable, the power converter may interfere the objects around the socket due to the plugging direction of the power converter, which makes it difficult to plug or pull out the power converter onto or from the socket. Under some conditions, the rest holes on the socket may be obstructed by the power converter plugged onto the socket, which causes those socket holes cannot be further utilized.
To overcome the disadvantages of the prior art described above, the present invention provides a power converter with a detachable plug, wherein the plugging direction of the power converter can be changed according to different requirements so as to increase the practicability of the power converter.